Basorexia
by mixthealphabet
Summary: An overwhelming desire to kiss. — Nalu


**Basorexia**

An overwhelming desire to kiss.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel didn't understand the reasoning behind what he was feeling, but there was something he understood pretty well: if he didn't get away from Lucy Heartfilia in the next ten seconds, he was going to do something _very_ rash.

A light breeze blew by them, immersing him in the flowery perfume she'd been using that past week. The additions to her natural sweetness usually bothered him, but this new softness made him feel strangely inebriated. It emphasized her presence, reminding him of her closeness at every twist and turn.

"Why are you taking so long, Natsu?" Lucy asked, glancing over her shoulder as she ran, her burgundy dress fluttering in the wind. "We'll be late for Mira's speech!" She laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just hope Gajeel won't try anything… He still won't leave me alone about the bunny suit situation!"

The boy grinned, trying to dispel his sudden desire to grab her hand and pull her to him. There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to kiss her, to put his fingers through her hair and his lips to her lips, to press himself against her. It was an old want, something that came with time and that refused to go away, no matter how much Natsu denied it.

He had known Lucy for two years, three months and seven days (not counting the seven years on Tenrou Island), had been her partner for almost as long, had been her annoyance and her responsibility, her protector and her caretaker, and had fallen in love with her somewhere in between.

The dragon slayer gulped when she turned around and took his hand. She smiled with such brightness that it obfuscated his vision to a point in which all he could see was Lucy.

"C'mon, I know you wanted to go on a mission, but there is no need to be stubborn. I promise you can pick our next job! This engagement party is really important to Elfman and you know Evergreen would turn us into stone if we didn't show up. Not to mention Erza, who would kill anyone not wearing formal clothing." The blonde tried to reason with him, pulling on his hand.

"I don't like wearing these stuffy clothes." He complained in response, taking advantage of her misunderstanding of his behavior.

Lucy's eyes accompanied his movements as Natsu let go of her hand and loosened his tie, opening the first buttons of his dress shirt. She fixed her gaze in the expanse of skin being shown, which prompted an almost imperceptible blush to rise to her cheeks, and she unconsciously licked her lips.

The boy felt his mouth water as he took notice of her responses to him, the previous spark of desire now consuming his body like flames. He was accustomed to fire, but there was nothing that could make him lose control like Lucy Heartfilia.

"You look good in them." She muttered under her breath, knowing he would hear nonetheless. Her fingers traced his collar, an action that earned a growl from him. It seemed to snap the girl out of her musings, because her flush intensified and she hurried to correct his tie.

Just as she was about to take a step back, he covered the hand that still rested against his chest, leaning down to touch their foreheads.

"You look…" Natsu took a deep breath, closing his eyes as the smell of apple blossoms and _Lucy_ filled his nose. "Enticing."

The girl shrieked, but she didn't try to push him away. Her favorable reaction made Natsu open his eyes, only to meet her half-lidded ones. To him, in that moment, she looked dazed and absolutely irresistible.

His lips pressed against hers with the softest of touches, giving Lucy the possibility of breaking contact. Instead, she moved her mouth, licking his lower lip and taking control of the kiss. Her tongue against his sent a shiver down the dragon slayer's spine, and his hands immediately went to her hips, pulling her closer.

The girl smirked against his lips, hands going from his chest to his neck and, then, back to his tie.

It was only when Lucy tightened its knot, almost suffocating him, that they finally interrupted the kiss.

"We have to go." She chuckled, brushing away the creases in his shirt. "No tardiness. We can continue this later."

The mischief in her tone spoke of nights spent awake and rumpled sheets, of shouts and moans and laughter, of all the things they still had in front of them, the places they could go and the things they could be. It spoke of a desire that wasn't only his.

More than anything, Natsu couldn't wait to kiss her again.

* * *

**This is super short and I don't usually update this sort of thing in here, but the friend who requested this story has me on her alerts and I want to interrupt her in class. So here it is!**

**A big thank you to those who read this!**


End file.
